Le Détective sur lequel on enquêtait
by Yue Zing LanPuzz
Summary: Cet OS se situe lors de l'épisode "La Chute du Reichenbach", je n'ai rien changé aux dialogues d'origine mais j'ai ajouté un personnage muet. Tout s'effondre peu à peu autour de Sherlock lorsque Moriarty s'empare de chaque élément à sa disposition pour détruire la réputation de son ennemi. Seul John semble rester certain que Sherlock est innocent, mais cela peut-il durer ?


– Je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens.

– Tu ne t'en ficherais pas s'ils pensaient que tu es stupide, ou que tu as tort.

– Si, ça montrerait seulement qu' _eux_ sont stupides et ont to...

– Sherlock ! Je ne veux pas que le monde croie que tu es...

Il s'arrêta. Sherlock leva le nez de son ordinateur, le scrutant il attendait la suite, qui ne vint pas. John se contentait de le fixer, visiblement incapable de poursuivre.

– Que je suis quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il avec agacement.

John prit une difficile inspiration.

– Un imposteur. 

La connexion se fit immédiatement dans le cerveau de génie de Sherlock. Il sut, comme il avait toujours su. Ce moment était forcé d'arriver un jour. John aussi. Le dernier bastion était bel et bien tombé. Sherlock se renversa sur sa chaise en soupirant, irrité par ce nouveau problème.

– Tu as peur qu'ils aient raison.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as peur qu'ils aient raison sur mon compte, répéta Sherlock.

Il lui fallait toujours répéter les choses pour John, expliquer le détail de sa pensée. Comme si John essayait de suivre son raisonnement. L'ancien militaire lâcha un court non en réponse tandis que Sherlock se lançait dans l'exposé de sa déduction.

– C'est pour ça que tu est dans cet état, tu ne peux pas accepter un instant la possibilité qu'ils aient raison, tu es terrifié à l'idée que peut-être, tu t'es fait avoir toi aussi.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Sherlock n'y tint plus, sa frustration éclata. « Son » blogueur lui avait été définitivement ravi, même s'il refusait encore de l'admettre. C'était pourtant une évidence. Moriarty avait porté son dernier coup si profondément... Blessé, Sherlock laissa sa rage affleurer, frappa du plat de la main le plateau du bureau pour marteler son propos :

– Moriarty joue avec ton esprit à toi aussi, est-ce que tu ne _vois pas_ ce qui se passe ?!

John lui offrit en retour son expression « mon-opinion-est-faite-et-tes-petits-caprices-n'y-changeront-rien ». Sherlock en fut interdit. D'ordinaire, sa colère provoquait toujours une réaction (généralement négative) chez ses interlocuteurs, les poussant à se détacher de lui. Ce qui s'était toujours avéré utile lorsqu'il voulait rester seul.

– Non, je te connais à fond, argumenta John en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

Sherlock en fut légèrement rassuré l'espace d'un instant.

– Sûr à 100 % ? s'assura-t-il.

– Personne ne pourrait faire semblant d'être un tel connard à longueur de temps, répliqua John d'un ton sec.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, distant. Sherlock n'avait pas non plus détourné son regard, et sentit l'ombre d'une excuse venir mourir juste derrière ses lèvres. John avait absolument raison. Mais il n'allait jamais l'admettre par des mots ; c'était encore quelque chose de trop officiel.

* * *

Les sirènes revinrent, comme il l'avait prévu. Vingt-et-sept minutes plus tard, comme il l'avait prévu. C'était toujours le temps que mettait Lestrade à venir lorsqu'il n'en avait aucune envie. S'il avait besoin de lui, c'était dix-huit ; et s'il était face à un cas désespéré, vingt-et-une minutes, le temps pour lui de se passer trois fois la main sur le visage quand il attendait aux feux rouges.

John et Mme Hudson avaient quitté la pièce. Sans doute essaieraient-ils de ralentir l'agent Donovan. Il pouvait l'entendre de là où il se trouvait :

– On est venus pour Sherlock. Hé, il faut qu'on vous parle ! lança-t-elle plus haut.

Sherlock s'approcha de la chaise où étaient posés son manteau et son écharpe bleue.

Moriarty avait gagné. Il avait encore remporté une manche, celle dont Sherlock avait toujours redouté l'issue : le jeu s'était définitivement retourné contre lui. Le détective sur lequel on allait enquêter. Moriarty avait gagné, et lui avait perdu. L'ironie grinçante d'une victoire élaborée au détail près par le plus grand esprit criminel que ce monde ait connu. Les deux habitants qui resteraient au 221B, Baker Street croyaient peut-être encore un peu en lui, en son grand génie pourtant si simple - il était né avec. Mais avant peu de temps ce ne serait plus le cas. De toutes façons, Sherlock doutait qu'il y ait en réalité quoi que ce soit qui mérite d'être sauvé chez lui.

"Je peux vous laisser une citation si vous voulez, trois petits mots : _Vous - me - dégoûtez_."

Il attrapa son écharpe, la doubla par le milieu, puis encore une deuxième fois, et l'approcha de son cou. Il avait été idiot, stupide. Il avait toujours été le plus stupide des deux frères Holmes. Pourtant il s'était jugé supérieur, s'était affiché comme tel. Moriarty, il avait voulu impressionner Moriarty : il avait bousculé le jury durant le procès, s'était répandu en déductions, en petites remarques qu'il trouvait évidentes et dont il savait qu'elles avaient le don de mettre les gens hors d'eux. Même eux, ces pauvres inconnus tous en lignes sur des bancs en bois comme des écoliers récalcitrants, il était parvenu à s'en faire des ennemis. La journaliste, il l'avait écrasée, parce qu'il la trouvait ridicule, parce que lui n'était jamais forcé de rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit.

– Vous avez un mandat ? Hein ? entendit-il en bas de l'escalier.

– John, laissez tomber.

En effet, il valait mieux que John délaisse la triste affaire qu'était en train de devenir le cas Sherlock. Qu'il lâche prise avant que Sherlock lui-même ne soit forcé de lâcher. Parce que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir lâcher. Il le sentait venir, dans l'air, dans ses tripes. Un petit rien tout différent, qui allait tout faire basculer ; sous peu.

Il termina de nouer son écharpe et saisit son manteau, l'enfilant comme à chaque fois avec plaisir. Il l'avait toujours adoré et n'aurait pas apprécié de devoir s'en séparer à cause de son pire ennemi. Et puis, c'était encore un petit défi à Moriarty : il conserverait avec lui l'agent principal de sa vantardise, son col montant qu'il pouvait retourner, et sa boutonnière rouge.

John fut le premier à revenir dans le salon, la mâchoire contractée par la colère, incapable de même regarder son ami dans les yeux. Sherlock se sentit désolé pour lui : il ne méritait pas ça, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour prévenir le détective lorsqu'il passait les bornes selon les critères de la majorité du monde. John avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les cas superflus ; mais au moment seul où Sherlock aurait dû pouvoir à son tour assurer le rôle de bouclier, il en était incapable, détruit, comme son ennemi avait toujours prévu de le détruire. Et puis John n'aurait été heureux que dans l'hypothèse où rien ne leur arriverait jamais, ni à l'un, _ni_ à l'autre. Vraiment, les sentiments, quelle poisse...

Le docteur fut aussitôt suivit de Mme Hudson, qui sanglotait et s'enfonça dans un coin de la pièce pour y poursuivre en silence cette activité des plus vaines. Un agent de police du nom de George, que Sherlock avait plusieurs fois informé que son cousin du Pays de Galles venait régulièrement à Londres pour voir sa femme, qui était son amante, grimpa à son tour les dernières marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement, une expression satisfaite (que peinait à contenir une sévérité de convention) peinte sur le visage. Sherlock s'aperçut à cette occasion qu'il avait enfilé sa tenue à la hâte et n'était pas rasé, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait passé la journée chez lui à se disputer avec sa femme avant de rejoindre la fine équipe assignée à Baker Street dans la soirée, juste pour le plaisir.

Lestrade fit son entrée, un air de chien battu sur le visage ; mais un chien battu déterminé, cependant, remarqua Sherlock. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir, que Sherlock avait toujours préféré à l'habituel beige, qu'il trouvait affreux, l'inspecteur contourna les gens déjà présent et prononça la phrase fatidique. Malgré tout le détachement dont il était capable, Sherlock se sentit regimber sous les mouvements rudes de "George". Son esprit turbinait à sa vitesse maximale, incrédule face aux menottes qu'on lui passait sans ménagement. Il était un suspect, et se retrouvait entouré de gens qui souhaitaient tous avec ferveur qu'il soit le seul et unique coupable.

– Sherlock Holmes, je vous arrête pour suspicion d'enlèvement et kidnapping.

Son esprit recommença à prêter attention à son environnement direct. John secouait la tête, ses bras croisés indiquant sa contrariété, protestant faiblement qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de menottes puisque Sherlock n'opposait aucune résistance.

– Il ne résiste pas, répéta-t-il avec fermeté.

– Tout va bien, John, parvint à dire Sherlock sans véritablement le regarder.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le docteur souffre plus que nécessaire ; mais Sherlock se sentait incapable de poser son regard sur autre chose que l'épaule gauche de Lestrade en ce moment même.

– Non tout ne va pas bien, argumenta le vétéran. Tout ça est ridicule.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil, Lestrade eut un petit dodelinement de la tête avant d'ordonner :

– Allez, emmenez-le.

"George" se fit un plaisir de le tirer violemment par le bras gauche, pressé de lui faire ressentir les effets des petits cercles de métal glacé qu'il venait de resserrer dans son dos. Sherlock sentit les menottes s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais refusa d'arborer la légère grimace de douleur qu'on attendait de lui. Il perdit l'équilibre un bref instant, le temps de s'habituer à ce nouveau centre de gravité, puis suivit sans faire d'histoires. Derrière lui, il pouvait encore entendre John qui tentait de le défendre :

– Mais vous savez que vous n...

– N'essayez pas de vous en mêler ou je vous arrête aussi, entendit-il Lestrade menacer.

Puis il n'entendit plus rien alors qu'il finissait de descendre les dernières marches. Il avait touché le fond aux yeux du monde entier. Et John avait lâché l'affaire.


End file.
